


Nobody puts Baby in a corner

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghost Dean Winchester, Ghost Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Cody just wanted to buy a new car, he never would've expected all of the stories his mother used to tell him to be real.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Winchester Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Nobody puts Baby in a corner

It was a cold winter day, the sky was cloudy, and a chilly breeze weaved its way through the tall buildings and the cars in the parking lot.

Cody shivered, and pulled his jacket closer around himself. He barely even heard the words the car salesman was saying as he followed the man through the parking lot in search for the perfect car.

There’s not much of great interest here, again, just a collection of modern cars that frankly, all pretty much look the same.

“Excuse me, sir,” Cody calls out, hoping he’s loud enough for the salesman to hear, “do you have anything more…unique?”

“Of course we do, young lad,” the man answered with a scoff that almost got lost in the wind, “but old cars do require more knowledge and skill. Are you sure you can handle that?”

Cody just nodded. Of course he could handle that, he was a bloody mechanic!

The salesman scoffed once more and proceeded to lead Cody to a different section, all the way in the back of the parking lot.

Now that’s more like it. A small, but impressive collection of vintage cars came into view. Cody ran his fingers across the hood of an old Lincoln Continental Mark V, a nice car, just not really his style. He nodded appreciatively at a rusty 1930s Bentley, sad to see it in such a state, burnt and rusted almost beyond recognition.

Finally, his eyes landed on her. A ’67 Chevy Impala, in almost perfect condition. Sure, it looked like it had been rebuilt by hand many times, but that only meant the previous owner had cared for the car a lot, so the engine and vital parts were probably in great condition.

Cody bent down and looked in through the window, he smiled as he noticed the small army man stuck in the door on the other side, a family car then. He walked over to the back and opened the trunk.

A large symbol in faded white paint was the first thing Cody noticed. He recognised it as a devil’s trap, from the stories his mother had told him, before she passed away while on a hunting trip. _Did this family know my mother? Is this a religion thing?_ Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Cody felt his heart warm up, even in death it seemed like his mother was still around, guiding him. This was it, the perfect car for him. He noticed a small patch of fabric at the bottom of the trunk that seemed a bit askew. He carefully pulled it away, to reveal a small keypad embedded in the trunk. _Strange family indeed._

“How much for this one?” He asked the salesman, who scoffed yet again before replying, “That one? You can take that wreck home for $600,- Nobody wants that thing.”

Now that was interesting. Who wouldn’t want such a beautiful car, in such great condition too!

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Something about a ghost? Whatever it is; it keeps getting returned within a week, nobody wants to keep it.”

Ghosts…Cody didn’t believe in ghosts, not really, but still there must be something weird about the car if nobody can keep it for more than a week. On the other hand, a haunted car would give him bragging rights for at least a week.

“I’ll take it.” It was out before he knew it, like his subconscious had taken over and purchased the car for him.

The salesman raised an eyebrow, “you sure? No refunds.”

Cody nodded at the man. They went inside, away from the cold, and got through all of the paperwork and the payment.

“Good luck, kid. You’ll need it,” the salesman called out after Cody as he left the store, keys to his new car in hand. He ran over to the car and stuck the key in the lock, twisting it. _Smooth as honey._ He smiled. He’d never even dared dream of getting a car this cheap, let alone such a beauty!

As he drove home, Cody sat in silence as he listened to the gentle purring of the engine. It was a nice sound, he could almost imagine himself driving around the country with his brother and his best friend by his side. Maybe after school…The soft rattling noise from the vents, caused by the presence of a pair of lego bricks only added to the car’s personality.

——

Cody rolled out from underneath the car. This was a truly wonderful purchase, didn’t even need any replacements, just some new paint. He walked over to his paint shelf and scanned over the different colours. Maybe he’d go for something funky, to break the pattern of boring-coloured cars that currently existed in the world. Always just black, white or grey, with the occasional dark blue. He picked up the Hot Pink and snickered to himself. Wouldn’t that be something. He turned around and walked over to the car; it was truly a sight as it stood there, slightly elevated in Cody’s dark garage, but it didn’t belong. No, this car belonged out on the streets, she deserved to be seen, _nobody puts Baby in a corner._ Baby? Where had that come from? Cody shrugged, it fits. Baby…

He walked over and placed the can of paint on the hood of the car, before kneeling down to tie his shoelaces. Cars he could deal with, but shoelaces? He really needed to look into some velcro shoes.

A small movement caught his eye, and he caught the can of paint just before it could hit the floor. He got back to his feet and stretched out his hand to place the can back on the car.

“ _No!”_

The can got smacked out of his hand and fell to the floor, where it covered the concrete floor in pink. Cody stared up at the man that had suddenly appeared in front of him, completely frozen. His eyes widened as he saw the light from the window piercing through the man’s chest. His image flickered, but his angry expression remained the same.

Finally, Cody gathered the courage to speak up, “Who the hell are you‽” He practically yelled.

The man, _the ghost,_ looked taken aback. “ _You can see me?”_

“Yeah, I can fucking see you! Now tell me your fucking name and why you’re in my garage!”

The man looked around with a sheepish expression on his face, like he hadn’t even realised where he was.

Cody tilted his head to one side and squinted his eyes at the man impatiently. Strangely enough, that gesture seemed to awaken something in the man, as his expression softened and a small smile played around his lips. “Dean, Dean Winchester. This is my car, _was_ my car. My Baby.”

Cody relaxed his stance, the paint made sense now.

“So, uh. Did you paint the devil’s trap then?” Cody asked, curious to learn more about whatever it was his mom had occupied herself with.

“We did,” the man said with a surprised tone, “wait, you know about devil’s traps? Are you a hunter?”

“Hunter? No…my mom used to tell me stories about monsters and she taught me how to draw one of these,” Cody said as he gestured at the painted sigil, “She died in a hunting accident.”

“Who was your mother? Maybe we knew her. Or maybe our dad might’ve know her, he was a hunter too.”

“Eileen Leahy? Hey, you keep saying _we_ , who else is there?”

“My brother, Sam, and our friend Cas. We knew your mother, she was a friend of ours, but we hadn’t seen her in ages, we didn’t know about…well, you.”

Cody mumbled under his breath as he processed the information given to him. _Dean and Sam, Cas, Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester._ “Sam and Dean Winchester. You’re _that_ Sam and Dean? And Cas, the angel? My mother used to tell stories about you guys’ adventures, I didn’t think you guys were actually real.”

The man, Dean, chuckled, “As real as Baby over here,” he slapped the hood, and his smile fell when his hand went straight through the car.

“Damn…”

“Damn.”

The two of them sat in silence on the hood of the Impala. Cody thought about everything his mother used to tell him, about the monsters, about the ways to kill them, about the Hunters and the Men of Letters. He’d always thought she was just an amazing storyteller, but to think it had all been real… He turned his head to the side and looked over at Dean, who was having a silent conversation with someone next to him, someone invisible. Not that he was whispering or anything, he seemed to be speaking at a regular volume, Cody just couldn’t hear it.

“I wanna become a hunter,” Cody whispered.

“What?” Dean snapped his head around to face him.

“I want to become a hunter,” Cody spoke, a little louder now. He’d been thinking about leaving school for a while now, and he’d never really felt at home here anyway.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Another voice asked. Cody looked up and was met with another apparition, somehow even taller than Dean. _That must be Sam._

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Well, there’s a lot you need to learn, but we know just the place. There’s a map in the trunk, along with everything you’ll need.”

“You mean in here,” Cody opened the trunk and pulled the piece of fabric away, revealing the keypad, “I can’t open it.”

“11-02-83,” Dean answers curtly.

_That’s a date. What’s that date?_

Cody opens the secret compartment and gasps as he sees the contents. Guns, stakes, knives, salt, even a bag of blood. Cody picks up the bag and almost throws up as the rancid smell hits him. Yeah, that’s no longer good. He tosses it into the trashcan in the corner and continues rifling through the contents of the trunk. Some more mouldy items have to be tossed out, but overall, everything’s in pretty good shape.

Cody runs inside the house and up to his room, where he grabs his backpack and stuffs his laptop, chargers and phone inside. Then he runs down to the kitchen and fills the bag up with food.

Alright, he’s ready to go.

——

One hour later, Cody finds himself speeding down the highway, singing along to classic rock, on his way to a new life. On his way to Lebanon Kansas, where there is apparently a school for young hunters like him.

——

Cody Brooks would grow up to be one of the greatest hunters, the likes of Asa Fox and the Winchester brothers. He never once regretted his decision. Back home, he was just another missing person, never to be found again. Maybe one day a case would bring him back home, but until then he’d just carry on. He wasn’t alone, obviously, he still had Sam and Dean with him in the car, and Castiel to help him on cases, he had a family now, something he’d never had after his mother, another legendary hunter, had died heroically.

——

Twelve years after his brother had mysteriously vanished, Sam Brooks received a package. The box contained old pictures and notebooks belonging to a woman by the name of Eileen Leahy, his mother. The notebooks were filled with stories of monsters, demons, angels, and hunters. There was a letter that came with the box, Sammy recognised his mother’s handwriting. The letter explained the contents of the box, and what it all meant. At the bottom there was an address, some place in Lebanon Kansas, a school for hunters. Sam knew what to do, he packed his bags and got into his car, a Lincoln Continental Mark V, or as his friends lovingly called it “the Pimp-Mobile”. Somehow, he knew deep inside of himself, that he’d find his brother at that address, it was where they both belonged, their home.

——

The Brooks brothers. Two legendary hunters. Some say they might be Sam and Dean Winchester reincarnated, forever driving around, saving the world.


End file.
